


The Laughing Augurey

by LaughingAugurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingAugurey/pseuds/LaughingAugurey
Summary: A quiet afternoon on the grounds of Hogwarts is disrupted when an arguing pair of students is caught in the rain and observed by a visitor from the west.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The Laughing Augurey

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3 and in a way an introduction to me as a fanfiction writer. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> This piece is not beat'ed, so I apologize of any mistakes. English is not my first language.

It was quiet throughout the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as the last classes of the day were just finishing inside the castle. Dark clouds were sweeping across the sky, daring anyone to step outside and disrupt their current peaceful passage. The smoke from Hagrid’s hut was joining its cousins in the sky and calmness was settling, as everyone, both man and beast, was retiring for the weekend. However, then from the west came (for a lack of a better word) a cry of a bird, unlike a regular bird call, this cry was not sad. Soon a mournful looking bird with dark green almost black feathers could be seen approaching the castle. As it drew closer the clouds above turned a shade darker.

Almost as if it was planning to meet, when the bird reached the steps leading to the entrance of the castle, the doors were opened from inside and out stepped a young female student with a somewhat wild head of brown hair dressed in Gryffindor ropes. As she decentred the steps quickly, another tall blonde student dressed in Slytherin ropes stepped out the door and followed her. Neither student noticed the bird, as it peached itself on a nearby stone slap on the outer wall, watching them with interest.

“Get back here!” the blonde yelled after the brunette, but she kept walking. In fact she increased her speed and soon she was down the steps and crossing the grounds. 

It did not take long before the blonde caught up to the brunette a short distance from a cluster of trees. 

“Would you stop?” he asked angrily as he grabbed her arm and stopped her movement. At this the bird took flight again and flew towards the arguing students. 

“I could ask you the same!” she said as she struggled to get out of his grip. “Someone could have been hurt!”

“That was the point. He deserved it!” the blonde said with his voice on the rise. 

As the bird flew overhead the two students, it gave another strange cry and within a moment of flapping its wings, the heavy rain was hammering down on the soon soaked grounds of Hogwarts; ultimately soon leaving the aforementioned students drenched. The brunette wrenched herself from the blonde’s grip and began walking away.

Draco Malfoy looked up at the bird with a frown and yelled in frustration “Stop that! You’re not helping!” He only received a strange cry back, as more rain poured down on them.

Hermione Granger had not stopped walking, but called over her shoulder “Sure, blame the augurey. It is not as if it’s in its nature!”

As she reached the cover of rain from a nearby tree, Draco caught up with her and caught her elbow with his hand to stop her from walking away from him again. 

“So you can forgive a bloody bird for its nature, but you won’t at least let me explain?” 

“Are you telling me you are violent by nature?” she asked shapely. 

“No, but-...”

“Then I don’t see how you can excuse hexing Blaise for merely talking to me!”

“He didn’t just talk did he?” Draco said with anger becoming apparent in his voice and only looked back at him with surprise and confusion he continued “He kissed you!”

“He was whispering in my ear so Ginny wouldn’t hear” she hissed in response “Even if he had, it would only have been the cheek!”

“Just? There is no just in a kiss” he started in an angry voice, then composted himself and in an almost deadly voice said “Not when it comes to what is mine.”

As both students became quiet the sky was momentarily lighten up and a thunderclap could be heard in the distance. They were only a few feet from each other, but Draco felt the distance growing, when Hermione broke the silence.

“Yours?” She first said calmly, but then hissed “I am not an object to be traded!”

“That is not what-...” Draco started in frustration as he felt the distance grow between them, but then took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes and took a step forward so they were with arms reach and he held her elbows in his hands. “I wouldn't trade you for the world and I couldn’t take it if you traded me”.

Hermione stood in slight shock at his words and their meaning as she took a small step close and brought her hands to his chest. “Draco…”

He rested his forehead gently against hers and whispered “Face it, you are mine, but I am also yours. You have my heart, Hermione”

Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes, but before Hermione could respond the augurey let out one of its strange cry directed at Draco.

“She’s laughing at you” Hermione said quietly with her eyes closed and a small secret smile.

“What?” Draco asked confused, but could not stop his pulse from racing at the sight of her smile, his smile.

“Haven’t you noticed its strange cry? The augurey’s cry is usually described as sad or moaning with the coming of rain, but this one doesn’t sound like it is crying. It sounds like it is laughing”

As if on cue the augurey gave another ‘laugh’ and took to the sky again circling the tree with the students under it, but not before swatting Draco over the head lightly with her wing.

“Hey!” he yelled after it, which he only received a small ‘laugh’ from, as he watched it above Hermione’s head. 

His gaze snapped back to hers, when he felt her hands sneak around his neck and the sweet sound of her quiet giggle reached his ears. The way she looked at him made him powerless against her. He could feel his control slip away. He rested his forehead against hers once again, drawing her possessively near with his arms around her waist. 

“Do you think the augurey just foretells the rain or does it bring it?” Hermione asked over the hammering rain, as she pulled him ever so slowly closer. 

“I don’t care. It brought us here” he said and then brought his lips to her in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Hermione returned it quickly, and silently thanked the augurey for the rain.

Draco’s hand found its way to the nape of Hermione’s neck and his fingers tangled in her hairs, as he broke the kiss, but did not step away. They were breathing the same air and Hermione almost more felt than heard him utter the words “I love you, you crazy witch”

“I love you too, you possessive git” she said back and continued their heated exchange. 

Once again, neither student noticed the augurey as it ‘laughed’ loudly once more and flew away towards the west, taking the rain with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love to hear what you think with a comment :)


End file.
